


Yeh dil jo dhala teri aadat mein♡

by antisocial_knight



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocial_knight/pseuds/antisocial_knight
Summary: “Tu nazm nazm sa mere.Hothon pe thehar jaa.Main khwaab khwaab sa teri,Aankhon mein jaagu re.”“Love”Not too simple, not too complex.Not too soft, not too hard.Not too different, not quite similar.As “Love” is something else. 😌
Comments: 97
Kudos: 159





	1. The unusual intro

Kartik's pov (Point of View) 

“Ring, ring, ring”

The alarm sounded with its usual cringing sound which made me realize that I had snoozed it for three times and now it was finally time to get up, as I was already late. I quickly dressed up, grabbed some breakfast, and rushed out of the house. I boarded the bus, and reached office within 15 minutes. I took the lift, to the 3rd floor. I went to my cubicle. Devika greeted me with a smile and said, “Tujhe toh roz roz late aane ke liye ek medal milna chahiye! ” (Tujhe toh roz roz late aane ke liye ek medal milna chahiye!”) I replied her with a laugh and went to work. I had earlier taken a leave for about 10 days as I went for a tour at Mumbai (Yes, alone). So I was left with lots of pending works, which my boss had ordered me to complete as fast as possible or he'd probably kill me. Soon it was lunch time and I went to the cafe near my office. I took a sit, and started looking for ‘that’ face. I soon noticed him, sitting alone, absorbed in his phone. I didn't even know his name. I saw him for the first time, about five days back in the same cafe, and since then, I've been seeing him almost everyday, at the same time. His face was the cutest, I've ever seen. His eyes! OMG those eyes! So beautiful, that I could never even spend a single day without having a single look at them. However, I was afraid, really afraid, to go and talk with him. What if it makes him uncomfortable, if a stranger suddenly walks up to him and says, “Well I've been checking you out for many days and I really find you cute. Can we please be friends and talk more? ” Okay, well, that's the thing I just did. I can't believe this. I don't know what made me do that. His mouth fell wide open, his eyebrows raised, which made him look even cuter. He remained speechless for a few seconds which kinda disappointed me, so I said, “It's okay! Chill! I'm not gonna eat you up or something! Just a random stranger trying to make a friend okay? ” I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He finally said, “Hey! I.... I'm Aman. Nice to meet you.” Aman. It's such a cute name! I smiled widely at him and said, “Nice name! I'm Kartik. So can we sit together? ” Aman nodded shyly. God! He looks so cute! Literally every move made by him was so adorable! We took a sit, and he ordered French fries and coffee while I ordered some meat balls and cold coffee. I finally decided to break the ice and said, “Where do you work? I see you here everyday. ” He said, “I work as a junior executive in Airlines. My office is right here, ” he said, pointing out of the window. “Where do you work? ” I replied, “I work at the Credit Card Department of my office. I'll show you at my way back. ” All of a sudden, Aman asked me, “Kartik... umm... May I know your age if you don't mind? ” I was amused. Maybe he was interested in me? OMG yesss!!!! “26. What about you? ” “I'm... 25.” Aman replied. Soon the food arrived, and before I could start eating, I couldn't help but notice, how cute this man was. His fingers! I wish I could hold them. His hair! I wish I could run my fingers through them! As I was still looking at him and daydreaming, he accidentally spilled tomato sauce all over his over his face, while he was trying to pour some, on his plate. I tried not to laugh and approached to help him. “God this is so embarrassing! Kartik... I'm..... I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess at everything! ” I smiled and said, “It's okay! Can happen with anyone! You chill! ” I took out my handkerchief and rubbed off the sauce from his face. Touching him, felt so amazing! I rubbed the handkerchief all over his face, lips and ears. “Well has the sauce actually gone so far? ” He asked. “Well not actually! ” I laughed. This left Aman confused. However, he managed to smile and said, “That nose ring..... It looks good on you! ” Wow, he just gave me a compliment! I got overexcited and said, “Thank you! You know what? That earring looks cool on you too! ” Aman smiled and said, “It was great meeting you! Let's again meet tomorrow. Now I got to get back to work. Bye!” We walked back together, talking and laughing. The rest of the day, I just couldn't resist myself from thinking about Aman. His cuteness. His eyes. His dimples. His smile. His cheeks when he blushed red. I realized that I was literally falling for him. 

And then, I remembered the most dreadful thing after all;  
God I forgot to ask for his phone number! 

Aman's pov (To the morning, on the day when Aman met Kartik for the first time.) 

I have no fucking idea about why, life feels so disgusting ugh. Following the same routine everyday, is all I do. I looked forward to do the same thing today also, as I put off my alarm, and got up to get ready. I reached my office, which is at a distance of about 5mins from my place. I'd joined new. My boss as well as my seniors were all quite satisfied and happy with my progress. Soon, it was lunch time, and I went to the cafe, closest to my office. Yes! He was staring at me again. Five days before, when I came to this cafe for the first time, I noticed a guy, with beautiful eyes, and a cool gesture, staring at me. Everyday, I notice him. At times I feel like I should just go up to him and initiate a conversation, but I'm not actually those ‘extrovert’ kinds and I can't approach people easily. As I was absorbed in my phone, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulders. I immediately looked up and saw THAT guy! God he's so damn beautiful! His eyes were shining, his hair was perfectly styled with gel and his nose ring made him look about 10 times hotter. I was surprised and then realized that I hadn't replied to him for 5 whole seconds and I somehow managed to say a “Hi! ”. I was even more surprised, when he asked me to sit with him for lunch! He introduced himself as Kartik Singh. By the small conversation we had, I could make out that he was of an open nature and the friendliest I have ever seen. I loved to meet him, and we bade goodbye to each other. I wanted to talk to him more, get to know more about this attractive, as well as awesome man.  
But, wait-  
I forgot to ask for his phone number...!!!! 

Next day, I promised myself, not to forget to ask for his phone number. After work, I waited during the lunch time, at the cafe, for Kartik. Usually whenever I used to see him, he was already present there, but today, it's been 15 minutes but still I couldn't find Kartik anywhere. After about 30 mins passed, I decided to go to his office. “Why are you even doing this Aman! You don't even know him! ” A thought kicked in my mind, but I still made my way to his office. I knew the address perfectly as he had shown me the day before. I asked the security, “Kartik Singh- Credit Card Department?? ” “Second floor. ” He replied and I made my way to the lift. I tried to eye him, but I couldn't figure him out. Soon I caught sight of a girl, and finding no other options, I asked her, “Hey! Do you know Kartik Singh? Can you tell me where he is? ” 

Narrator's pov

Devika nodded yes and asked Aman to wait. She rushed to Kartik and said, “Aman tujhe bulane aaya hai! Woh Aman jiske baareme tu mujhe subah se bole jaa rha hai! ” (Aman has come to call you! That AMAN about whom you're talking since morning!) Kartik was in a surprise. “Aman is looking for me! OMG does he like me already!” Kartik soon spotted Aman, looking all around with helpless eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulders, and Aman turned around. He said, “You visit the cafe almost everyday, but today you didn't. I thought maybe you're in some kind of trouble so I decided to come here. I hope you didn't mind though. ” Kartik smiled and said, “That's so sweet Aman! I am thankful to you for caring so much! ” Aman smiled back and finally said, “Umm.. Can we exchange numbers? ” Kartik did a high-five with himself mentally and said almost unconsciously, “Yah, we definitely need to talk more. So much more!” Aman's voice choked, “Huh? ” Kartik tried to laugh it off and said, “Nothing! ” and handed him, his card. Aman left his office and Kartik immediately turned to Devika who was standing there with folded hands. “I really like him Devika! You won't imagine he looks so cute as well as hot at the same time! I just want to eat him up! God I love him so much! ” Devika patted Kartik's back and said, “I know that bro! You'll win his heart for sure. Just be careful that you don't scare him away! ” She said laughing. Kartik made a pout and kept thinking about Aman. The way Aman made him feel butterflies all around him the moment he saw him. The way Aman put the effort to come and find Kartik. He was just dying to know him more, talk to him more and even love him more.


	2. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kartik texts Aman if they could go for a day out. Both of them are damn excited about what would happen between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split up the chapter into two parts. The second chapter is gonna be quite a long one. Hope you're enjoying this :)

‘Kartik came closer to him.   
“Ka-kartik-”  
Without anymore words, Kartik reduced the space in between them and pressed his lips over Aman's. Aman felt a rush of dopamine through his entire body. Whatever it was... It felt more than amazing.’  
Aman fell down his bed with a thud. He's been dreaming again. He squeaked out and noticed it was 9am. He had already started hurrying up before he realized it was a Sunday. Aman hated Sundays. He had no friends there, with whom he could enjoy, go out or anything. All he did on weekends were to sit on his sofa, watching some film and eventually falling asleep. He got up from the floor and got fresh. He poured himself some juice and sat on his table, thinking about his dream. It was so pleasant! All he wanted was his dream to come true someday. The dream proved how much he had been thinking about Kartik, since their last meet. At the same time, there was something else wrecking his brain all the more. “What was he doing? ”   
“How could he fall in love that too so deeply with someone just after two days of their meeting? ” Aman literally had no answers to them. All he wanted to know was whether Kartik felt the same way for him.   
He took out his phone from underneath his pillow and opened Kartik's chat. They'd only talked once since last day, when Kartik had asked Aman, whether he'd got home safe. Aman was just about to type “Hey” when his fingers stopped. “Why do I need to talk with him now all of a sudden?! ”   
“What if he finds it creepy!? ”  
He didn't text anything. Rather he was just about to zoom in Kartik's profile picture, where he was wearing a rainbow jacket and holding a pride flag, when all of a sudden he received a text. From Kartik. Aman's heart went racing around as he saw the “Hi ;) ” from Kartik. He immediately texted back “Hello. Wassup?” without another thought.  
“Nothing much. Just felt like I wanna talk to you! ”   
This literally made Aman scream out “Awww” and he typed back, “I wanted to talk to you too! Although I've met you just two days before, I don't know why it feels like we've been friends over years. ”   
“Well, maybe we're destined to be soulmates :) ”  
Aman took a moment to process that. He couldn't believe Kartik said this. He was still dreaming of how cute he was and how amazing it'd be if they were already dating when he just got another text from Kartik.   
“Wanna meet up today? ”  
This was again Aman's turn to scream out. He couldn't wait to see Kartik. Especially after THAT dream. He knew he couldn't let go of his chance and immediately texted back, “Sure! ”  
They planned to meet at 6pm sharp, in front of Aman's apartment. What Aman had to plan even before that was WHAT TO WEAR. Well, he didn't know whether it was a date or something, he didn't even know where they were going, but still he was damn excited. 

“Please come back as fast as you can. I need immediate help. ” Kartik blurted on his phone, to Devika. About twenty minutes later, Devika arrived, “Kutte! Ab kya ho gya? Pata hai tere jaldi aane ki chakkar mein mujhe Ravi ke saath date cancel karna pada! ” (What happened now? You know what, I had to cancel my date with Ravi in order to come fast!)   
Kartik asked in a soft voice with a pouted face, “I need to get ready by 6pm. I would go out with Aman! Please help me about what should I wear! ” Devika almost shouted at him, “You called me for this reason! Kartik... You're.. Unbelievable! ”  
With these words Devika opened Kartik's closet. She scanned the entire place and took out a pair of black ripped jeans, along with a white t-shirt. Kartik had a special liking for ripped jeans. It looked cool on him as everyone said. However the white T-shirt idea didn't seem to please him at all. “Do you want me to be embarrassed in front of my Aman? ”  
“Well, first of all don't call him ‘your’ Aman already. ”  
“Umm.. Okay. Well that's not the point! ”  
“Please do as you're told. Wear this. Don't get so romantic on your first day out with him. Try to take it cool dude! Kartik Singh, be yourself! ”  
Kartik smiled lightly, with a shine in his eyes. He kinda felt proud when people called him ‘cool’. He also put on his green jacket over his T-shirt and was about to start his bike when Devika asked him, “Does Aman know that it's your birthday today? ”  
“Mm.. No. But he'll know soon. ”

Aman on the other hand, spent half and hour to dress himself up, perfectly.   
“I don't know, whether it's a date or not. But still I just wanna look beautiful in his eyes. ” He cried to Goggle over phone as he facetimed her to give compliments over how he looked.   
“Oh my god! I never knew my brother can look so hot! ” Goggle laughed.   
“ Waise uske saath photo khichna aur mujhe send karna. I want to know how my brother-in-law looks like. ”(Do take a picture with him and send it to me.) Goggle said with an evil smile.   
“Didi! I know he's gay. He told me once. But I don't even know whether he likes me back! ”  
“He likes you for sure my baby brother. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have made a plan to meet, that too on a Sunday. ”  
Aman blushed and ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is ready and I'm gonna post it after getting some feedbacks (｡>﹏<｡)
> 
> Comments keep me going guys ;)


	3. You take me back to 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them realize, that they had fallen for each other. And both of them have a surprise for one another. Read to find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest y'all to listen to “You take me back to 16” from Four More Shots please for the perfect feels. It'll feel amazing. I swear.

Soon, Aman got a call from Kartik. Kartik completely melted down at Aman's mesmerizing innocent look. He was dressed in a black silky shirt and ice-blue jeans. For a moment Kartik kept on staring at Aman with heart eyes. He noticed Aman brushing his hair back before saying “Hi! ”  
“Mm.. Hey! You look beautiful. ”  
Kartik noticed the immediate blush over Aman's face.   
“And you look amazing too. ” Aman said without maintaining eye contact. He didn't want to lose himself now! He already knew what those heart eyes does to Aman!   
Aman got at back seat of Kartik's bike. He put his arms round Kartik's waist. They didn't feel uncomfortable about that as they were quite good friends already but deep down we all know how crazy Kartik went!   
“Aman, what are you listening to?”  
Without any words, Aman plugged the earphone to Kartik's ear, to share it, share the song, share the moment! Kartik closed his eyes for a second as he felt Aman's fingers brush against his hair. 

“You make me feel like everyday my birthday,  
You make me shiver when you hold me tight.   
Your melody it's in my head only play,   
You just came in and you turned on my lights.   
Never knew I can feel like this,   
Want you so back in me oh kiss!”

Yes. Aman never knew he could feel like this for someone, that too in such a short time being. It felt like Kartik was quite different. Not like his early relationships and all. Well he shouldn't think of those right now. He tried to concentrate only on Kartik. He admired him a lot. He realized that he had developed a deep crush on him. Aman sighed. 

“You take me back to sixteen,   
Heart racing you're my crush.   
A daydream, don't wanna stop this rush. ”

Kartik felt Aman's arms tighten his grip around him. He breathed in slowly. Those soft hands of Aman's around Kartik. It all felt so innocent. So pleasant. Why can't moments like this go on forever? Kartik didn't know if Aman felt the same for him. All he knew was that he has fallen for him. Fallen in love with Aman. And it was not just about Aman's brown hooded eyes, or his cute smile, or the way he blushed when Kartik used to tease him. It was about HIM. Aman himself. Kartik knew he couldn't imagine a day without a glimpse of Aman. 

“A movie scene, black and white classic touch.   
Sixteen.   
You take me back you take me back to sixteen! ”

“We've reached! ” Kartik shouted out excitedly. (read: disappointedly)   
“It's Quest Mall. What are we gonna do here? ”  
“A surprise movie! I had booked the tickets in advance.”  
It was Aman's turn to get excited.   
“Wow! Kartik! You did all these just to surprise me? You're the best friend I've ever got! ”  
“Aap ho hi itni acchi ki aap ko khushi rakhne se mujhe khushi milti hai. ” Kartik said, bowing dramatically in front of Aman.  
(You're so good that I feel glad to keep you happy.)   
Aman laughed out. Then he smiled with tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He placed one of his hands on Kartik's cheek.   
“What would I even do in this lone city without you! ”

Kartik had booked the tickets for the movie Gully Boy. Aman wasn't quite interested in the movie but as he kept on gazing at Kartik, who was glaring at screen smiling, with his mouth wide open during the song, ‘Apna time Aayega’ he realized, it was worth coming here.   
After the movie they were walking lazily around the mall when Kartik said,   
“You know what, when my mom was alive, we used to go for movies on my birthday. And I used to wear this bracelet. I keep it safe all year just to wear it on my birthday, ” Kartik said pointing towards the chain bracelet he was wearing. Aman smiled at Kartik when something struck his mind and he felt as if he was the most guilty person in the world.   
“Oh my god Kartik it's your birthday today!”  
Kartik chuckled. Aman mentally facepalmed himself and he stopped where he was. Seeing that Kartik stopped too. Kartik was about to say something when Aman put his finger over his lips to stop him from speaking. Kartik half-closed his eyes as he felt Aman's touch.

“You take my hand and butterflies take over,   
I check you out, all the time.   
I got a question baby come a little closer,   
Will you be forever mine? ”

“You should have told me that it's your birthday Kartik! You have told me a little about your childhood, and how your father used to torcher you and never did anything special for you. We may not have been close friends for years or anything but whenever I'm with you I feel like I've known you for years. You are the only friend I've got after I came here. Tu sachmein bohut special hain yaar! ”   
(You're really too special Kartik!)   
Kartik closed his eyelids to force out the tears that had been welling up in his eyes. He pulled Aman towards himself and hugged him tight. Aman drew small circles in Kartik's back and Kartik rested his head in the crook of Aman's neck. He felt safe, protected. He felt loved.   
Aman was the first to pull out from the hug. He smiled at Kartik and said, “It's your birthday okay? Now we're gonna have fun! Give me the keys. I'll drive. ”

Next moment, Aman was driving the bike and Kartik sat behind him with one of his hands over Aman's shoulder and the other around his waist. They were talking about nothings, laughing and sharing earphones. 

“The first time I felt that I have  
somebody to call mine! ”

Aman stopped in front of a parking lot. Kartik still didn't know where they were going. As they got the bike parked and Aman was about to lead the way, Kartik held his hand from the back. Aman felt a rush of dopamine. Damn! This man could do so many things to him!   
Aman looked back, his face bearing a question mark and Kartik pulled him closer.   
“Tu itna accha kyu hai? Mere baare mein itna koi nahi sochta jitna tu soch raha hai. Kitna care kar raha hai mera.”  
(Why are you so good? No one cares about me the way you do! ”  
Aman caressed Kartik's cheeks. “Aise matt bolo babu pyaar ho jaayega! ”  
(Don't say it like that. I may fall in love! )   
He said winking.   
Kartik winked back saying, “Manaa kaun kiya hain? Karna pyaar. ”  
(Who told you not to? Come, fall in love!)   
Aman gulped. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He simply smiled and pulled back. He noticed the pout which formed on Kartik's lips. He reached out for Kartik's hands and walked into the fair. 

Kartik was jumping like a little kid at the sight of the ferris wheel.   
“Aman, please join me?! ”  
“Kartik I told you I'm kinda scared! ”  
Kartik tightened his grips around Aman's wrist.   
“I'll hold you tight. Don't you worry. Now please join me! ”  
Aman couldn't help but agree as he couldn't resist Kartik's puppy eyes anymore.   
Moreover, he wanted to get more of Kartik's touch.   
They payed at the ticket counter and hopped in their seats, their shoulders brushing against each other. And then the ride started. Aman went closer to Kartik and clasped his hands. Kartik gave a slight smirk as he tightened his grip around Aman's waist. They realized their heads were touching. But, we all know, time is a bitch and the ride ended. They got off, laughing at how Aman survived the entire ride.   
They went to a popcorn stall and bought a packet for themselves. Aman begged Kartik to join him for a 3d show.   
“Aman please can't we do something else? ”  
“Kartik, please? ” Aman said widening his beautiful brown eyes and Kartik knew that he couldn't hold the stare any longer so it's better to agree. After the show, Aman asked Kartik to wait for him so that he could go the men's room for a moment.   
They went back to the mall to have their dinner at the food court.   
“What would you like? ”  
“What about Pizza? ”  
Kartik's face brightened.   
“Yaah that would be great! ”   
They placed the order and the food arrived. Aman couldn't help but gaze at Kartik as he was devouring his food and rambling about how he loved extra cheese. Aman noticed at the cheese at the corner of Kartik's lips and how he looked cuter like that. He reached out his hands to wipe it off. Kartik's lips were so damn soft. So ‘kissable’. Kartik breathed in a sharp breath at Aman's touch. 

“Sake it in I have been feeling like I can fly,   
You take me back teenage throwback.   
My heart was hard, you made it crack. ”

Aman drove the bike at their way back, this time a bit slow, to enjoy the empty streets of Delhi. Kartik's cheeks rested over Aman's shoulders. A complete HEAVEN.  
Kartik got off as they reached his home.   
“It was the best birthday of my life Aman! I don't know how to thank you for this. You mean so much to me! ”   
Aman smiled.   
“Mere paas kuch hai tere liye. ”  
(I've got something for you.)   
Aman pulled out a chain from his pocket along with a pendant hanging from it. It was a rainbow coloured pendant and on it was printed, “Love is Love”.  
“I thought you'd like it! ”  
Kartik eyes were moist as he held the pendant in his palm bringing it close to his heart.   
“It's.... it's the best gift I've ever got Aman, I really have no words to thank you. ”  
“You deserve it Kartik. You're too good. You mean a lot to me. I got this when I told you I was going to the men's room. ”  
They both laughed out. Kartik pulled in Aman for a tight hug, this one lasting longer than it usually does. Kartik finally pulled out and they bade goodbye to each other. How much did they wish to spend the night together! To spend the rest of their lives together! 

Aman was drying his wet hair when he felt his phone vibrating. He gave a wide smile as he saw Kartik's name flash on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would update ASAP.   
> Spoiler for next chapter:  
> Aman has a PAST.   
> Till next update, Bye! :)


	4. Midnight Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aman reveals his past. Kartik is a crazy, crazy lover and he pays Aman a sudden visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest you to listen to ‘Dekha hazaaro dafaa’ from Rustom while reading this to get the perfect feels.

Aman picked up the phone. 

“Hey Birthday Boy! ”

“It's already 12:15 AM Aman. It isn't my birthday anymore. ”

“Haha! It's not quite long since I got to know!”

They were talking casually about their work, office drama, the series they're currently watching and so on. 

“Aman.... Have you ever been in a relationship? ”

Aman felt his mouth drying up. He gulped. He needed to talk about it to Kartik before. He probably didn't have enough confidence in him, to open up to him, although he knew that Kartik won't mind. 

“It's okay Aman, you don't have to say if you aren't confident. I'll never force you to. ” said Kartik, as if reading his mind. 

Aman felt reassured. He loved the way Kartik cared for him, more than his secrets. He loved it that Kartik never let any kind of stress down upon Aman because of him. How could he betray this amazing and lovely person by not revealing the truth to him? 

“I'm okay Kartik. And yes. I wanna say all of it to you. I need to. ”

3 years before-

It was unbelievable! The hottest boy in the college just proposed Aman! Aman was more than surprised. In fact, ‘surprised’ was an underrated term for how he felt. They dated and Aman realized that Rohit was the sweetest boyfriend one could ever get himself. Aman used to help him in his studies, as well as with making notes. After about 3 months of their relationship, they went to a party. All of them were drunk and Aman couldn't find Rohit anywhere. He slowly opened the door of the rest room and saw his love, Rohit in briefs, leaning over a girl, half-naked, kissing each other passionately. Aman felt heat, rising up his ears. He shut his eyes close, clenched his teeth and ran. Ran away. Far away from Rohit, the crowd, the people. He didn't stop until he reached his apartment and broke into tears. From next day, Aman found out Rohit had blocked Aman on social media and whatsaap. He didn't pick up his calls. Aman's heart broke everytime he realized, he had been used. The kisses, the hugs and the ‘I love you’s were never real. It took Aman 6 complete months to get over him. However he still feels himself shivering, whenever Rohit's memories rushes over to his mind. 

Aman broke out in tears as he blurted out everything to Kartik. Kartik didn't say a word. He kept silent as he heard his love, crying hopelessly. He didn't know what to do. 

“It's okay Kartik. I'm okay now. I just needed to say all of this to you as I have got no one else. We'll again meet tomorrow Kartik! Now try to get some sleep. ” The call ended. 

Kartik felt warm tears flowing down his cheeks. Forget sleep. Aman's crying voice did something to Kartik. Kartik has never saw Aman break down like that in front of him, but the fact that he did, made Kartik feel that Aman had started to trust him a lot. He finally made up his mind. He couldn't leave Aman like that. Kartik was already imagining Aman crying himself to sleep now. Kartik quickly made some tea, poured it in a flask, gathered some packets of chips he'd stored for himself and ran towards Aman's apartment. 

Aman went to the bed. He switched his speakers on, played some music in his phone. As he closed his eyes, he realized he couldn't stop thinking. Not about his past, but about Kartik. He felt that now it was just impossible for Aman to live without Kartik. 

“Damn! What if he already likes someone else? ”

Suddenly the door bell rang. No one generally visited Aman during this hour at the night. Who could it be? Aman opened the door, and saw Kartik who was standing with four packets of Lays and a flask and smiling pleasantly at Aman. 

“Dekha hazaron dafaa aapko, 

Phir beqarari kaisi hai. ”

“Aman, you sounded so anxious during the call and you told me all about your past, I felt you must be quite stressed right now and I just couldn't let you be alone after that. You're special to me Aman, I can't let you be alone like this. So... I brought some snacks for us to enjoy as well some tea as I don't want you to be in the kitchen at this hour. ”

“Sambhaale sambhalta nahi yeh dil, 

Kuch aap mein baat aisi hai. ”

Aman went speechless. Never in his life did he ever feel so loved; so special! 

Kartik noticed Aman's lips which immediately curled up into a beautiful smile. THAT smile. Kartik regarded it as the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

“Lekar ijaazat, ab aap se, 

Saansein yeh aati, jaati hai. 

Dhoondne se milte nahi hain hum, 

Bas aap hi aap baaki hain.”

Aman pulled Kartik in a hug. Kartik sighed. Kartik tightened his hold around Aman's waist. Aman buried his face in Kartik's shirt. They stood like that for sometime before Aman pulled out. 

“I don't have any words to thank you Kartik. I've never had someone like you in my life. I've never been loved so much. You make me feel so special all the time!”

Kartik smiled. “You make me feel special too Aman! After we met.... It felt like I'm being loved again! It's hard to stay away from you! 

“Pal bhar naa doori sahein aap se, 

Betaabiyan yeh kuch aur hain. 

Hum door hoke bhi paas hain, 

Nazdeekiyan yeh kuch aur hain. ”

Kartik poured the hot tea in the cups and they enjoyed it with chips, talking and laughing. Aman enjoyed Kartik's company a lot. He loved the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. As Kartik was talking, his hands fell on Aman's thigh. His breath hitched. Aman placed his hand over Kartik's and smiled. 

All of a sudden, Kartik realised that he had office the next day. His watch showed it was 4 AM already. 

𝘈𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘢𝘵 𝘬𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘲𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘬𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘢 𝘩𝘪 𝘯𝘢𝘩𝘪 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘵𝘢. 

(𝘐'𝘮 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘈𝘮𝘢𝘯.) 

He doesn't want to leave but he has to. He leaves, hugging Aman and saying goodbye. Aman closed the door and and smiled. The smell of Kartik's perfume still lingered in his room.

As Aman was clearing up his room and replaying all the moments they've been through all this while, he got a message from Kartik. It contained a picture of him with the caption, “Aaj aur sona nahi hai. Dekho subah bhi ho gayi baat karte karte!”

(𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘚𝘦𝘦, 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨!) 

Aman couldn't help but stare at the picture. He kept on admiring how innocent and pure Kartik looked in the picture. He pressed his lips over the screen and smiled. 

“Aagosh mein hain jo aapki, 

Aisa sukoon aur paaye kahaan. 

Aankhein humein yeh raas aa gayi, 

Ab hum yahaan se jaaye kaha? ”

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘬 𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘩? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would try to update as soon as possible. Hope y'all loved it. I love y'all 💛


	5. Tera hone laga hoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, first kiss and some major feels. I won't reveal anymore, so just read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important chapter! I would suggest you to listen to ‘Tera hone laga’ hoon for the perfect feels✨

Was it just friendship? Well, maybe no. Maybe it's something more. Much more. But all lovers don't have a chance to love. Or maybe, they ‘think’ that they don't have a chance to love.   
Anyways, any story which starts, has to complete it's introduction, and finally start the body. That's when, the story gets a title.   
So, Aman and Kartik's story was being written in a similar way. They got their introduction. Now the way to the body of their story had to be made by them. And once they make it, the title would come up on its own. 

After all the incidents on Kartik's birthday, their bond was getting stronger day by day. They went on several dates (I should say ‘friend's date’). 

Kartik was getting ready to go out with Aman. It was Devika's birthday and Kartik had invited Aman over too. Aman did feel a bit uncomfortable at the beginning as he never even had a conversation with Devika, but after Kartik reassured Aman that he'd cling to him all the while and requested him for the 1000th time, Aman couldn't say no. 

“Kartik, itna pyaar karta hai usse toh bol kyu nahi deta?”

(𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘰?) 

“Tu theek bola Devika, aaj toh kuch karna hi padega. ”  
(𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘋𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘬𝘢, 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺.) 

Soon, all the people gathered at the corridor of Devika's house. Kartik was eagerly waiting for Aman. After a while he spotted Aman. He gasped. He has never saw Aman, looking so hot. He was in black suit, and trousers. His white silk shirt seemed to be glowing brighter on Aman. Kartik wanted to run his hands over them and beneath them....   
Kartik was interrupted from his chain of thoughts as Aman came to him. 

Aman's breath stopped on its way. He had always seen Kartik in jeans and jackets but never in a coat and a bow tie.

𝘈𝘩𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯! 

“Hey Aman! You.... you look so amazing! ”  
Aman blushed. 

“Kartik..... you look beautiful! ”

“Let's go, get a drink. ”

Aman hesitated. He knew that if he gets drunk, he'd accidentally reveal his feelings to Kartik and he absolutely did not want to do that. Kartik was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He didn't want to ruin it all. 

“No Kartik... I don't wanna get drunk. ”

“Ugh please don't say no. Aman please. Sirf aaj. At least mere liye? Please Aman chal na! ”

(𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦? 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘈𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰!) 

Aman couldn't help but join Kartik. They got their drinks and were talking to each other. The music started and all the couples joined each other for a dance.   
All of these was kinda new for Aman. As he was an introvert he never actually attended parties before he met Kartik. 

“Aman, would you join me? ”

Aman's eyes widened. 

𝘖𝘮𝘨 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘬 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮?! 

“Okay I guess I should try some other way. ”

Kartik kneeled on his knees and stretched his hand forward to Aman. 

“Aman, will you dance with me? ”

Aman breathed in sharply. He nodded shyly smiling. Kartik felt butterflies fluttering around him. He took Aman's hand and tossed and turned around the room, dancing playfully. 

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 

Aman smiled in delight. 

“Arey yaar kitni romantic lag rahe ho tum dono! Perfect couple jaisi! ” Devika said, applauding them.   
(𝘉𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳! 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴!) 

Kartik and Aman blushed red as they saw their position. Kartik's hand wrapped around Aman's waist and Aman's hands placed over Kartik's shoulders. 

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦? 

“Oh hi Devika! Happy Birthday! Stay blessed! ” Aman handed over her present to Devika. She shaked hands with Aman. The three of them had a long conversation and Aman got more comfortable with Devika. They danced on “Sauda khara khara” together. 

Soon, Devika got a call from her boyfriend Ravi and had to leave. 

Aman and Kartik were all left to themselves. Kartik got up to get drinks for themselves. Aman took that time to admire Kartik from the back. His trousers were well-fitted, showing the details of his curves. He wore a skin-tight black shirt and Aman could already imagine how tight his chest would be..... how smooth his torso might be..... 

Aman was interrupted from his chain of thoughts as Kartik sat beside him. Closer than usual. Kartik could smell Aman's lavender perfume. It felt so intoxicating altogether. 

“Umm... Kartik... You look beautiful today. ”

“And so do you! ” Kartik whispered into Aman's ears. 

His breath very softly fanned a sensitive spot behind Aman's ears and Aman shut his eyes. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘬. 

Kartik noticed it, and loved the effects he had on Aman. 

𝘋𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴? 𝘖𝘩 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯. 

Kartik shifted closer to Aman.   
“Let's go to my place? ”  
Aman nodded. They booked a cab. They waited outside for the cab to arrive. All of a sudden, it started to pour. They looked all around for some shelter and ran towards a shop and stood under it's shade. Aman lifted his eyes and looked at Kartik. His hair was all wet, and messy making him look like the hottest mess. 

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭, 𝘈𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘛𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘪. 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭. 

Kartik returned back his gaze with an equal desire and affection. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 

The cab arrived and they hopped in. Kartik drew closer to Aman. Their hands were placed on top of each other, their fingers intertwined. Kartik rubbed his thumb over Aman's knuckles. Soft and full of love and desire.   
“We need to talk. ” They said almost in unison. Both of them had feelings. Lots of feelings yet to be revealed to each other. In the meantime they decided to enjoy the rain, the way the leaves fluttered just like their hearts, as their hands were still connected. 

They reached their destination soon. Kartik opened the door of his One BHK Flat and slammed the door behind them. 

“Okay so.. What do you wanna say? ”

“Kartik... I.... ”

Kartik placed his palm gently over Aman's mouth. 

“Should I speak for you Aman Tripathi? ”

Aman shut his eyes close as he shivered under Kartik's touch. He nodded slightly. 

“Aman... I love you Aman. I just love you. I know it isn't long since we met, but yes I still love you as if my life depends on it. I had always thought of some grand way to propose you, but aaj tu itna hot lag raha tha ki main khudko rok nahi paya. Socha ki aaj hi sabkuch bol du. And the way you were reacting to my touch, I felt like, maybe you reciprocate the same feelings.” 

(𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶.) 

Kartik felt tears running down his cheeks. He shut his eyes close. 

As Kartik saw Aman's lips part, as if to say something, he immediately fetched his bluetooth earphones from his back pocket. Without saying a word, he plugged one to Aman's ears and the other to his own. 

“Hua jo tu bhi mera  
Tera jo ikraar hua  
To kyun na main bhi, keh doon   
Hua mujhe bhi pyaar hua. ”

Kartik looked at Aman, his face clearly demanding something.   
Maybe an answer, or maybe just a lifetime promise of being owned by him. Aman looked at Kartik for a moment. He looked flushed, tears running down his cheeks. His hair still wet. 

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 

Aman shut his eyes close and closed the gap between them. Aman touched his lips with his own. Kartik kissed him back with equal vigour. Soon, their lips moved in sync and Aman tilted his head demanding entry. Kartik moaned against Aman's lips and opened his mouth. He wanted to give Aman all he wanted. All he desired. 

“Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon  
Tera hone laga hoon, khone laga hoon  
Jab se mila hoon”

They pulled away for some air. They touched their foreheads together. 

“So, that was a yes? ”

“Yes. A fucking YES. You fool! ”

They laughed in between small pecks which they left over each other's faces. They got seated at the sofa, fingers still intertwined.

“Would you like to have some dinner? Main toh takeout order karke khaata rehta hu. Kuch banana nahi aata mujhe. ”

(𝘐 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.) 

“It's okay Kartik. I'll happily cook for my baby. Aur haa aaj ka dinner... Can I order one Kartik Singh, topped with wet sexy hair and wet hot clothes? ” Aman said licking his lips. A playful smile played on Kartik's lips. Aman smashed his lips onto Kartik's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with exams. Writing this chapter gave me some sort of recreation.   
> Kudos are love❤  
> Comments keep me going ❤


	6. Tere ishq mein jogi hona...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has fluff, a little angst, and lotts of feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest you to listen to ‘Jogi’ from Shaadi mein zaroor aana, for the perfect feels.

Aman woke up to the sunlight streaming through the windows sills. He half-opened his eyes at the sight of Kartik's face gleaming in the sunlight. It illuminated his features so well, that Aman's heart made a leap and his nose ring further reflected the light. Aman remembered how they had cuddled to sleep last night, by burying his face in Kartik's bare chest. Well they did want a lot more but both of them were tired and kinda drunk so they just preferred to pepper chaste kisses on each other's faces eventually falling asleep. Aman took out his phone which was lying on the bedside table and checked the time. It was 5:30 A.M. Also, it was a Sunday. Aman checked a few texts he got from his boss and Devika asking whether he had reached home safely. Aman was just about to go to sleep when he saw Kartik looking at him as if he was the most beautiful artwork in the world. It was indeed true. For Kartik, Aman was that most precious artwork, which are just kept with utmost care at the top-class galleries of the world. He couldn't believe, that this person was actually his.   
“How long have you been watching me? ”  
Aman chuckled. Kartik smiled widely as he threw an arm across Aman's waist. He slowly leaned towards him and started kissing his neck as he licked a sensitive spot behind Aman's ears.   
“Ka-Kartik.... Let's get up, get fresh, have some breakfast and then I'll go back? ”

“Itni jaldi kya hai? ”  
(𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘺?) 

Aman finally distracted himself from his chain of thoughts. Fuck it. He wanted to be with Kartik so much. He wanted this so much! 

But somewhere he was still afraid. He was still insecured.

But Aman decided to push those thoughts away and concentrate in the present. He leaned in to Kartik's touch and caressed his cheeks. 

“Something is worrying you Aman. ”

Aman gulped. “No.. Everything is alright. Why do you feel like that?”

“Aman it's true! I can make out from one look at your eyes about what's going on inside. Now please say something! ”

“Main ta tere naal hi rehena ji  
Har gam sang tere sehena ji  
Jo jag se kaha na jaaye woh  
Mujhko bas tujhse kehena ji. ”

Aman took a deep breath and said, “You remember I told you about Rohit? I told you that he was sweetest boyfriend. Well he wasn't. You know even I felt he was the best. But after the break-up, after being away from him, after meeting you, I realize he was a devil. Nothing really happened according to my will. He preferred me to stay at home and not mix much with my friends. And Kartik, he used to touch me even when I didn't want him to. Yes Kartik, he was such a man!”  
Kartik could already feel tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe there was so much Aman had faced. Kartik immediately engulfed him in a tight hug, rubbing the tears of Aman's cheeks. After a few minutes, when both of them calmed down, Kartik made a move to get up from the bed. 

“Please Kartik, don't leave. I really need you. I need your touch. Yes Kartik I need you so much! ”

Kartik peeked at Aman's eyes. He could see pure lust and affection for him.   
They touched their foreheads together. Kartik captured Aman's lips with his own. Aman deepened the kiss. They felt electricity flowing through their body as the heat increased and the kiss turned messy. Aman felt a sudden urge of dominance and he flipped Kartik over. Soon Aman was hovering over Kartik, placing open-mouthed kisses across his stubble and down his neck. He went further down kissing his collarbones passionately pressing hickeys. 

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘳𝘵. 

Kartik pulled Aman in for a kiss and their crotches brushed together. He soon reached Kartik's waistband and licked along the seam of his boxers. 

“Aman.... Please!!! ”

Even Aman didn't want to wait. He immediately took off both of their boxers. 

“Kartik! Condoms.... ”

Kartik pointed towards the nearest drawer and Aman set himself to work. 

About half an hour later, they lay on bed, legs entangled, and panting in each other's arms. 

Aman looked at Kartik. His lips looked swollen, his face flushed. His nose ring, always seemed to enhance his beauty all the more. 

“Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna,   
Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna. ”

Kartik returned the gaze with equal amount of love and adoration. He placed a hand on Aman's cheeks, his fingers touching the cold metal of his earings. 

“Tere ishq mein jogi hona,   
Mainu jogi hona. ”

They dozed off for another 30 mins and Kartik finally got up. Aman went to get fresh. After about 10mins as he got out of the bathroom he entered the kitchen to see Kartik wearing an apron and trying to cook something. He silently went closer and hugged him from the back. Kartik got almost startled and chuckled. 

“So, my baby likes aloo ka paratha doesn't he? ”

Aman nodded gracefully as he sat down at the table as Kartik served him the food, topped with butter. It tasted divine. Aman got up and enveloped Kartik in a warm hug. After breakfast, Aman insisted that he should leave.

“Matt jaa na yaar please. Aaj ke liye rukk ja? ”  
(𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸?) 

“Nahi Kartik kal office hai. Aaj kuch assignments bhi complete karna hai, and I don't have my laptop or any documents here. ”  
(𝘕𝘰 𝘒𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘬 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.) 

Aman saw Kartik's face forming a pout. He pulled Kartik towards himself and kissed his cheeks softly. 

“Kal fir aayunga. Promise!”  
(𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.) 

Kartik nodded as Aman stepped out of the house. 

“Arey Jaaneman, why are you stealing my personal things and going huh? ”

Aman almost laughed. 

“Kya chura liya ab main? ”  
(𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘸?) 

“Dil jaanu dil! Mera dil churake ab mujhe chor kar jaa rahe ho! ”  
(𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵! 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦!) 

“Awww, mera dramebaaz! Kal phir se aunga. Aur saath mein, tera dil bhi leke aunga. ”  
(𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦.) 

“Phir se mujhe ikk dafaa,   
Hai bas tujhe dekhna.   
Sohna sohna itna bhi kaise tu sohna,   
Tere ishq mein jogi hona mainu jogi hona.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have an irregular posting routine, I'll try to post on every Sunday. Kudos and comments keep me going :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kartik and Aman moves in. 😌

It has almost been a week since Aman and Kartik had been together. They used to meet up everyday at lunch and at evening when they used to either hanged out at the park, or just chill at Aman's place. 

But Kartik needs to do something about this. He needs Aman all the time. He wants to wake up with Aman, make Maggi for him while Aman completes his assignments.

So does Aman. He wants to cook for Kartik and watch him grin sheepishly whenever he loved the taste of the Aloo parathaas Aman made for him. He wants to have dinner everyday with Kartik and feed him with his own hands. Aman too, needed Kartik all the time. 

It was a Tuesday. Aman returned from office earlier. Kartik had told him that the plumber would visit his house for repairing a tap for which they won't be able to meet that day. As Aman was heading towards the lift, he saw some people carrying his furnitures downstairs. He saw them putting his furnitures in the Packer's and Mover's Truck. He was dumbfounded. And then something clicked in his mind. The only one to have a duplicate set of his keys was Kartik. But what does that mean? 

Suddenly, one of the people came to him and said, 

“Kartik bhaiya had asked you to come in the truck. ”

Aman already understood everything by that time and he simply obeyed. They reached Kartik's place and saw him waiting at the door and instructing the people where to place Aman's furnitures and to handle them with care. Soon Kartik's eyes met with Aman's. Before Aman could say anything, he saw Kartik kneeling before him. He stretched out his hands, holding out his own flat keys and said,

“My dearest Aman Tripathi. Will you move in with me?”

Aman hugged Kartik and whispered in his ears, 

“How do you even expect me saying a no when you've already shifted ALL of my furniture here?” 

They laughed heartily and sat down on the sofa watching the people unpacking the boxes and arranging the furnitures and the show pieces. 

“This is OUR home now Kartik! We'll be together for the rest of our lives! ”

“Always and forever. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short one. But believe me, there's a lot to come in the next chapters so pls bear with me.


	8. Love looks not with the eyes; but with mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character introduction!

It has been a month now, since Kartik and Aman moved in together. They may not be married, but they behaved so much like married couples! They used to take care of each other, like they knew each other for years. On Sundays, it was Kartik's time to cook and most of the days, he would just give up and order pizza and Aman didn't actually mind. He knew, cooking was the only damn thing his boyfriend couldn't do. Also, Aman kinda loved cooking, especially for his Kartik so there wasn't any space left for misunderstandings and all. 

Devika, decided to leave her job as she felt it was boring. She was a kind of person, who was always eager for trying new things, despite of whether it affected her career or not. There was a vacancy in Aman's office, Devika applied for it and easily got the job. 

It was a Monday. Aman and Devika reached office to see that their boss wasn't present. They got to know that he had resigned from the job, and the new boss would be arriving after a few hours.   
All of them assembled at the corridor as they welcomed their new boss, 

ROHIT SHARMA. 

Aman's hands shaked violently. He clenched his fists and jaws.

His eyes shut close at the sight of HIM.

Aman's first love.

First betrayal. 

Instead of handing him the bouquet he ran towards the washroom and threw up. Devika noticed his absence and started searching for him all around. 

Aman splashed the cold water on his face. The water droplets ran down his face already wet with tears. He couldn't take it all. He needed Kartik. He needed him immediately. 

But Kartik was at office too, so they'd meet at lunch and Aman didn't want to call him beforehand worrying him. He had to face this. He had to face Rohit. 

As he got out of the washroom, to his utter surprise and disgust, he found Rohit standing there! 

He immediately backed off and was about to head towards the other way when Rohit called him, “Hey, Aman! Won't you welcome your new boss? ”

That voice. 

There was a time when he had fallen in love with that voice. 

But now that voice makes him sick. 

He knows that. 

“Yaah, I'm sorry I felt a bit sick so I couldn't be there. ”

“Tu abhi bhi kitni cute hai yaar. ”  
(You're so cute even now.) 

Rohit's devilish smirk disgusted Aman more and he just ran and ran till he reached his cubicle and sat there with a thud. 

It was soon lunch time and Aman had somehow managed to keep himself together before he broke down in front of Kartik. 

“Aman kya hua, kuch toh bol! Aur Devika tu bhi kuch bol! ”  
(What happened, Aman tell me something! And Devika too, please tell me something!) 

“Kartik, it would be better if Aman explains it all. ”

Seeing Kartik getting worried, Aman finally decided to speak. 

“Kartik I told you about Rohit right? Well he's my boss now. How the fuck am I even supposed to handle it oh my god! ”

Kartik took a moment to process it because first of all his one brain cell kinda forgot about Rohit but after he remembered he felt disgusted. It was because of that fucking Rohit that his Aman had to face so much of pain. He would have just entered his office and punched him to death if Aman wasn't working there.   
He felt Aman's pain. He quickly pulled him in a hug. 

“Aman I understand what you're going through right now. I wouldn't have got the courage to stand straight if I was in your place, but you're strong! My strong Aman!”

Kartik's words seemed to comfort him a bit, and the next time he entered office after lunch, he didn't feel so sick as before. 

But, probably, life was really being extremely unfair to Aman, when an announcement was made:

“No work for tomorrow, as there would be an office party in honour of the arrival of the new boss! Everyone's presence is mandatory.”

Aman immediately walked forward along with Devika. 

“We are having some important work and we don't really have the time to party, so please excuse us. ”

Rohit gave that same devilish smirk (how much Aman had wanted to punch him in the face) and eyed Aman. 

“And I specially need YOUR presence Aman.” Saying these, Rohit walked away. 

Aman felt all blank. He didn't know how much life had in store for him. He came back to senses when Devika nudged him in the elbows. 

“He's your ex right? Then why is that fuckard still flirting with you?! ”

Aman just nodded in reply and said, “Coz he's the worst person left in the world and he's disgusting. ”

Aman was eager to return home as he needed some comfort. And the only one who could make Aman comfy without even asking any questions is Kartik alone. 

Aman came back home to see Kartik was already back, and on the way he has bought Aman's favorite Chicken Pizza and 7up.

This man knows every damn thing about him. 

Aman lay silently beside Kartik at night, while Kartik was reading a book. The yellow spotlight fell on Kartik's face making it glisten with the yellow colour.   
Aman drew closer to Kartik. 

Kartik kept his book down and placed an arm around Aman. 

“Kartik I don't think I can go to the party, I mean how can I? I just can't bring myself to do it! ”

Kartik gave a gentle smile. 

“See, Aman, you can do it. I know that. And I'm always here for you, no matter what. You're my love Aman! The best thing that has ever happened to me! I'll be there with you always and forever. It'll all be okay. We'll do this together okay?”

Aman just stared at this beautiful, glorious man in reply. Kartik touched their foreheads together.

Aman captured Kartik's lips in a kiss. The kiss was raw and it had pure emotions and love. Kartik let his tongue run through Aman's stubble. 

Kartik got over Aman and they just gazed at each other for a while. He placed a chaste kiss on Aman's forehead. 

“Aman, you'll always have me by your side. ”

He rubbed his thumb over his right cheek and placed a kiss on his left cheek. 

“Even if the world is against you, I'll be there standing by you, proudly. ”

He placed a feather light kiss over Aman's lips. 

“Because I love you Aman. I love you so much. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. ”

Over all the time they had been together, they had said these words to each other almost an uncountable number of times. But this was the purest and the most heart touching ‘I love you’ they had ever shared. A drop of tear left Aman's eyes as he brought his face close to Kartik's chest, just to feel his heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams from tomorrow save me someone 😭


	9. Tere sapno mein hai naraazi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first time I wrote proper angst. I can't really write angst but still I tried to so kindly bear with me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play ‘Agar tum saath ho’ for Kartik's pov.

Aman woke up in Kartik's arms. 

‘The party day’ he remembered and almost regretted waking up.

Still he got ready. He wore his casual simple clothes instead of something gorgeous for the party. He quickly grabbed a sandwich and finished it. He kissed Kartik's forehead, still careful not to wake him up. It was 7am. Too early for him to wake up. 

Aman left the house, and lead his reluctant self to office. He found Devika and sat with her. Even she looked pale today. She knew how hard this day would be for Aman. Also, she had reassured Kartik that she would look after Aman's safety. 

The others were busy in decoration works but Aman barely noticed. He was seated at his table with a steaming cup of coffee. 

Soon, to Aman's horror, Rohit arrived. He was wearing a white silk shirt, with a blue stripped tie and a red glossy coat over it. 

He immediately eyed Aman, head to toe and frowned.

He held his gaze and Aman flinched. As expected, Aman led himself to washroom and bent his head under the tap and let the cold water wet his hair. The water dripped down his face. He dried his hair with a towel he always carries in his bag and found Rohit outside the washroom. 

I just can't stand this fuckard-

“You really ain't even a bit interested right? Your dressing manner tells me about that! ”

“Rohit can you please leave me alone? See I'm not bothering you, so you don't bother me too! I know we've got a past but I've really gotten over you so let's just be professional. ”

“Oh babe, you still love me! Both of us know you do! And that stupid friend of yours with whom you sleep! I know everything about him. What's the name of that whore? Kartik right?”

This was too much for Aman. 

He closed his eyes shut.   
He felt like he was losing it.   
He darted his eyes open.   
He tightened his fists. 

“Rohit first of all I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. How do you expect me to love you after what you did? Get that shit in your head. Also, Kartik Singh is my boyfriend. I'm proud to own his heart. He loves me more than anything else. And I'll fucking kill you and be hanged if you say anything about Kartik. I'll straightaway kill you okay! ”

Aman brushed past him as fast as he. He felt his cheeks still burning due to the heat. 

The rest of the day, he just avoided human contact at any costs, just to have enough energy left in him to handle the PARTY. 

Soon it was 7pm. The office lights were put off and the disco lights, brought by the co-workers were put on. The bartender served drinks and everyone started dancing with their friends and getting drunk. Aman never felt anymore disgusted. He ordered a drink as he felt alcohol would help. He took a sip of his drink.   
He turned around to face the rest of the room. He saw Rohit approaching him. 

Oh god, why? 

However as Aman was kinda drunk by now he was confident enough to face him. 

“Aman... we really need to talk it out. ” Rohit came close to Aman and whispered in Aman's ears. Aman chuckled. 

“Talk it out? Wow. What do you think you even have to talk out Rohit? You are a fucking betrayer. We have nothing to talk about. ”

Rohit came closer. 

“See, you know what, I got married to a girl only because I wanted to take over her father's wealth. Also, she's always busy with her school work and I'm free to... You know... Explore! ”

Rohit had the most devilish smile on his face. 

Devika just got a text from Kartik. 

Kartik:) - Hey Devika, I'm outside the office. The security isn't there, can I get in? 

She didn't respond. He knew Kartik would end up doing something like this. She went to the gates and came in with Kartik. 

“Where's Aman, Devika? ”

“I don't care whether you sleep around with the world or not, I just know that I hate you more than anything else and you just keep yourself fucking away from me.”

“Babe, at least don't lie to yourself. You're craving for me. I know that. ”

And before Aman could push him away or run away, he felt his lips captured by Rohit's.

At the same moment he heard the breaking of glass and someone running away fast. Aman pushed away Rohit and almost threw him across the floor. The entire office glanced at Rohit and then at Aman. Aman immediately rushed to Devika who was standing there speechless.

“Devika, was Kartik here? ”

“Yes Aman! He left the moment Rohit forcefully kissed you. He thought both of you had been kissing and he ran away before I could even say a word. 

“Oh god, this is messed up. I really need to find Kartik! ”

Kartik kept on running till his knees felt extremely weak and he fell down. He sat against a pavement sobbing hard and his red hoodie was soaked in tears. He looked hopelessly at the sky. 

“Teri Nazron Mein  
Hai Tere Sapne  
Tere Sapno Mein  
Hai Naraazi  
Mujhe Lagta Hai  
Ke Baatein Dil Ki  
Hoti Lafzon Ki Dhokebaazi. ”

He took off the hoodie and buried his face in it, allowing his tears to soak in it. It smelled so sweet and unique. It smelt like Aman. He was immediately reminded that he had actually presented it to Aman but it was oversized for him. So Aman used to wear it at home, and Kartik used to wear it out when he would be out for long or when he felt down. 

“Tum Saath Ho Ya Na  
Ho Kya Fark Hai  
Bedard Thi Zindagi Bedard Hai  
Agar Tum Saath Ho. ”

Kartik's uncontrollable tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He felt the tears stain his nose ring. ‘You look great in that nose ring’ Aman had said on their first meeting. He tried to force himself to get up from there as he struggled while walking. 

He reached the garden at the back of his own office. He always used to go and sit there whenever he felt stressed out about work. He sat himself on the cold metal benches. He pushed back his head. He thought about Aman's hooded eyes. His soft, brown hair. His flushed face in afterglow. He thought about AMAN. 

At some point he felt like, he deserved an explanation from Aman. But would Kartik ever be able to return to that house? THEIR house. Packed up with their sweet memories. 

“Dil Ye Sambhal Jaaye  
Agar Tum Saath Ho  
Har Gham Phisal Jaaye  
Agar Tum Saath Ho  
Din Ye Nikal Jaaye  
Agar Tum Saath Ho  
Har Gham Phisal Jaaye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me going :)


	10. Ek tu hi yaar mera, mujhko kya duniya se lena!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standin' by and waitin' at your back door  
> All this time, how could you not know, baby  
> You belong with me!   
> You belong with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!

Aman made his way out of his office, by pushing the people aside and running. He could here Rohit shouting at his back and wincing in pain, but he didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that Kartik was safe. That was all he cared for. He wanted to explain everything to Kartik. He returned back to their place, only to see an empty and dark apartment. He was still sobbing uncontrollably, he felt like he would collapse. 

He ran out of their place and thought Kartik may have gone to the nearby cafe, Aman rushed their to check but Kartik was nowhere to be seen. Then Aman thought he would go and check Kartik's office. He had told him once, 

“When you weren't there in my life, I used to go and sit at the garden at the back of my office. It was almost like my second home. ” 

But Kartik's office was at a distance of 15 minutes by bus, and Aman was unable to find any means of transport. He was reluctant to wait and started running through the streets. 

Kartik was in a trance, and he was about to doze off when he suddenly felt footsteps nearing him. He straightened and saw four people approaching him. Each of them wore a wicked smile. Kartik shuddered. They came closer to him and soon enclosed him in a circle. Kartik couldn't find a way out so he just decided to talk. 

“Why are you here? I don't know anyone of you. Why are you trying to harm me? ”

They laughed out violently together and one of them said, “Hey you whore just shut up okay! ”

Another one said, “Oh no, don't try to act innocent okay. We know you're that whore who pretends to be Aman's boyfriend only as an excuse to fuck with him. You gays are desperate.”

The third one said, “Rohit sir sent us. To give you a lesson. After today, you'll not even dare to go near him. You break his heart, and he goes back to Rohit.”

The fourth one said, “Okay so let us see how desperate you get today. Let us see you getting shrunk to a blabbering, moaning mess in front of all of us.”

Kartik backed away. But there was no use. He was pushed to the ground and he fell down with his back on the ground. One of the men punched Kartik on the face and licked his bare neck. He felt someone taking his belt off. He tried to push away everyone with all the energy left in him but he could not. Also, the men were having sharp knives with them. Kartik felt someone ripping off his white t-shirt with a knife. He felt- disgusted. He was scared. He tried to shout, but he couldn't. His mouth was covered by their rough hands. The men hovered over him. Some of them roughly and violently kissed his nipples. Some of them bit his neck. Kartik couldn't free himself from them. They pulled his hair and bit his earlobe. Kartik thought he would get unconscious. 

Suddenly, he saw one of the men fall down with a scream. And then another. Kartik got up somehow and stood on his fours. He looked up and saw Aman knocking down the men one by one with a large bamboo stick. His heart ached when he saw Aman. If Aman was really betraying Kartik why would he be here in order to save him? 

Maybe Aman did not come to find him. Maybe he was just passing by and saw him and thought about helping Kartik as a way to ask for an apology. Kartik didn't know. All he knew was that he just wanted to run into Aman's arms. He didn't care if he still harbored feelings for his ex. He didn't want Aman to apologize. He would forgive him and still want him even if he commits a thousand sins. 

His T-shirt was completely ripped. Aman held Kartik's shoulders and helped him get up. He made Kartik wear a black jacket he was carrying. 

Aman called a cab. They got themselves seated. He was still shivering violently. Aman placed his hand over Kartik's palm. 

“Thanks Aman. You saved me from the abuse. ”

Aman broke into tears. 

“No Kartik! I couldn't reach you in time! I saw them hovering over you and biting your neck! You had to face so much! I couldn't save you in time. ”

“No Aman! It's okay. If you hadn't saved me, I would have been lying there and none would've noticed. ”

Aman squeezed Kartik's hand and smiled through tears. 

Aman felt Kartik draw his hands back. 

“Where is Rohit, Aman? ”

Aman gulped. Now it was his time to breakdown. 

“See, Kartik I don't know if you'll believe me, but there's really nothing going on in between us! How can you even think of that! We've promised a lifetime of togetherness to each other. Also, why do you think I'll even go back to that fuckard. He fucking betrayed me! Today he was saying that we should talk it out. He even said bad things about you. Before I could respond he was fucking trying to kiss me! That was the moment you saw me. I slapped him hard, pushed him away and threw him across the floor. But when I looked up, you were already gone. Devika told me you were there. She didn't even get the time to explain it to you, as you ran away. ”

Aman was in tears. Kartik opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. He rubbed off the tear from Aman's cheek with his thumb. Kartik himself was crying. 

“I never mean to misunderstand you Aman. I just couldn't control myself from running away at that point of time. I felt like I deserve this. When the men were trying to abuse me, I felt like I deserve this just as my father said earlier.   
I love you so much Aman! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You are just... so special! We were in a relationship for so many days but today I really do realize how much it means to me. And that, living a life without you is just impossible Aman. ”

Their foreheads touched and they kissed. As they kissed, they realized that life had a lot in store for them. The only thing they needed to do, was to stay together. That alone would be enough for their worst situations.

“Aman you didn't eat anything right? You must be hungry. ”

“You didn't eat anything too Kartik! ”

“Okay so let us stop at Shyam ji's stall and have some Pav bhaji? ”

“Yes Kartik, sounds amazing! ”

They stopped in front of the stall. The smell of the hot, steaming Pav bhaji made them feel intoxicated. 

“Bhaiya, do plate dijiye na! ”

They sat at the wooden benches as they were served with plates of Pav bhaji. 

They ate in silence. 

Kartik looked at Aman. He smiled. He rubbed off a bit of masala at the corner of Aman's lips. Aman shifted closer to Kartik. He hands felt warm. 

After paying their bill they got inside the cab and headed towards home. 

Aman sat close to Kartik snuggling in his hoodie. 

Kartik cupped Aman's face in his hands. 

“I missed you so much baby. ”

Kartik captured Aman's lips in a deep kiss. Aman tasted of Pav bhaji. Kartik chuckled in the kiss. Aman mouthed across Kartik's jaws. 

“I love you so much. I can't think of life without you Kartik! ”

Kartik smirked this time. Aman knew, Kartik was back to his flamboyant self again. 

“Accha! Show me then. ”

Aman ran a finger down Kartik's face and placed it on his lips. 

“Ghar chal, dikhaata hun, tujhe. ”

(Let's go home, I'll show you.) 

Kartik chuckled. He realized, how important it was for them to stay together at times of difficulty. Earlier, they were just like two passionate boys madly in love with each other. Now, after their first conflict, they knew, that maintaining a relationship requires sheer responsibility and care. It's a beautiful journey, and each step must be taken with care, and they knew that were ready to do it together. They were eager to embark on this journey, together, holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter would have just FLUFF. Like personally, I don't like angst at all, the fluffier the better. 😂❤  
> Also, please let me know in the comments whether you're loving the story.


	11. Baahon mein hai teri zindagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love’.  
> -Hamlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this has SMUT. Anyone who's uncomfortable might skip it. You won't miss much. Also, listen to ‘Humsafar’ from Badrinath ki Dulhaniya for the perfect feels❤

Aman could hear Kartik moaning in pain. He turned around and saw Kartik on the floor, with his legs pulled up to his chest. He was shivering badly. Aman rubbed his eyes and move towards Kartik. He rubbed Kartik's back. 

“It's okay Kartik, I'm here. You're safe! We're here at OUR home! No one's gonna hurt you! ”

Kartik looked at Aman, his eyes swollen, tear tracks running down his cheeks. Aman closed his eyes and pulled Kartik's face to his chest. He couldn't see Kartik that way. That face alone was enough to break Aman's heart to a thousand pieces. He brought the water bottle close to Kartik's mouth and helped him drink. He splashed some cool water on his face. Kartik stopped shivering and moaning. He brought Kartik on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair till Kartik was snoring. 

“Sun mere humsafar  
Kya tujhe itni si bhi khabar  
Ki teri saansein chalti jidhar  
Rahunga bas wahin umrr bhar. ”

It's been a day since Aman left his job. Kartik being better at words helped him to write a letter with valid reasons and sent it to the manager of their company. Aman thought of applying in some institute as a high school teacher. Kartik too decided to take a leave of 5 days from work. He was quite close to his boss,   
Shalini, and she granted him the leave.  
Kartik and Aman wanted to take this holiday and give this entire time to themselves. 

Kartik's nightmares have been getting worse and it worried Aman. It happened almost every night, even on those nights when they made love. He tried to comfort Kartik as much as he could and make him feel loved but still it kept on happening. He felt Kartik really needed a change. He'd even thought of planning a vacation, but he wasn't sure whether Kartik could get anymore leave from job so he went against the idea. Still, he thought of talking to Kartik about this someday. 

Kartik was the first one to wake up. He looked at Aman snuggled in his chest. He remembered how Aman helped him whenever he had any nightmare. Kartik had once said, 

“Aman, what if I keep on having nightmares and it doesn't stop ever? ”

“I'll try my best to stop it, but if it doesn't then I'll take care of you till my last breathe. You know that! ”

Kartik smiled at the memory. He ran his fingers through Aman's soft hair, and bent down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. The sunlight streaming through the windows cast a combination of light and shadows over Aman's face. He looked gorgeous. Even in his shorts and ruffled hair, he looked the cutest. Kartik placed another kiss on Aman's cheeks. He took a picture of Aman sleeping and set it as his new lock screen wallpaper. 

“Jitni haseen ye mulakatein hain  
Unse bhi pyari teri baatein hain  
Baaton mein teri jo kho jaate hain  
Aaun na hosh mein main kabhi  
Baahon mein hai teri zindagi, haaye. ”

Kartik thought of making something for breakfast (except bread and cheese of course). He went to the kitchen and took out 4 packets of Maggi (yes, no vegetables as Kartik can't chop any :)). 

After 1.54 mins (yes Kartik has a record of making maggi in less than 2 mins :)), as he was about to serve, he felt Aman's hands wrapped around his waist and his head resting on his back. Kartik turned around to return the hug. 

“Aaj itni jaldi uth gaye? ”  
(You woke up so early today?) 

“Yah, I thought of making breakfast today. ”

Aman chuckled. 

“Maggi ke beena toh kuch bana na aata nahi aapko! ”  
(You can't make anything except Maggi!) 

Aman was still laughing when Kartik started protesting about how his Maggi tasted divine and that he can survive for days only eating Maggi. 

Aman stopped laughing and looked at Kartik. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way he placed his hands on his stomach when he laughed hard and the way Kartik was looking at him right now. All these things are so damn precious. There are so many reasons why Aman fell for him. 

“Main toh yun khada  
Kis soch mein pada tha  
Kaise jee raha tha main deewana  
Chhup ke se aake tune  
Dil mein samaa ke tune  
Chhed diya kaisa ye fasaana. ”

Both of them stopped laughing. Kartik came closer to Aman. He rubbed his cheeks with his thumb and they kissed. Aman ran a finger across Kartik's stubble. Kartik moaned against Aman's lips. They smiled into the kiss.

“O... muskurana bhi tujhi se seekha hai  
Dil lagane ka tu hi tareeka hai  
Aitbaar bhi tujhi se hota hai  
Aaun na hosh mein main kabhi  
Baahon mein hai teri zindagi, haaye. ”

They parted for some air. Aman hugged Kartik again. 

“Chal Aman, Maggi thandi ho jaegi! ”  
(Let's eat, or the Maggi would get cold). 

They ate while talking and laughing along. Aman cleared the plates and Kartik made some tea. Together, they sat on the sofa, snuggled to each other. 

“Aman, it's your day to choose what to watch. ”

“Mujhe pata nahi yaar! Chal, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai dekhte hai! ”  
(I don't know what to watch man! Okay let's watch Kuch Kuch Hota Hai.) 

Kartik knew Aman was a big fan of SRK. Together they had watched SRK's movies many times and ended up sleeping into each other's arms.   
Kartik agreed.   
After they were done with the movie and still they weren't sleepy, Kartik thought of rewatching Money Heist.   
Aman showing no interest brought some beer bottles and snacks to accompany himself. 

“And why the fuck are you getting drunk at 4P.M.? ”

“Umm... I don't know. Boredom?”

Kartik laughed and took a bottle. 

Well they hadn't thought they would get to the situation they were presently in.   
Aman is a lightweight unlike Kartik, but Kartik is always ‘zyada’ when he's sober so that's almost equal okay. 

Kartik felt Aman's intense gaze on him. 

“Aise kya dekh raha hai? ”  
(Why are you looking this way?) 

“Kyu? Dekhne ke liye bhi tax lega kya?”  
(Would you take tax from me for looking at you?) 

“I don't need tax... I want something else.”

Aman didn't let Kartik reply and smashed his lips on Kartik's. Kartik soon responded to the kiss with equal vigour. Kartik nibbled onto Aman's lower lip demanding entrance. Aman moaned against Kartik's lips and parted his lips. Kartik swooped in his tongue, exploring Aman's hot cavern. The kiss was sloppy and messy. Kartik stood up, his lips still attached to Aman's and took of his shirt. He helped Aman unbutton his own shirt. 

“Bedroom! ” 

Aman groaned. Kartik held Aman by his waist and gently laid him on the bed. Kartik went further down, exploring his stubble, jawline and neck. He nibbled on his collarbones, pressing hickeys. He licked Aman's nipples, slowly nibbling on it. 

“Kartik-  
Please! ”

Kartik smirked. 

“Accha?! Who started this huh?”

Aman stayed silent and kept on moaning under Kartik.   
Kartik further went down prepping Aman's body with kisses. He reached Aman's boxer clad crotch and Aman gasped. He placed a feather-light kiss there. 

This was too much-

“Daddy, please! ” Aman moaned out loud. 

Kartik smirked. He took off their boxers. Before Aman could even register, Kartik took him in his mouth. Aman sensed the wet warmth around him and arched his back in pleasure. Aman kept ruffling his hair and Kartik kept on teasing and licking Aman. 

“Kartik-  
I can't!   
Please! ”

“Umm, baby, say that some other way. ”

“Daddy please, come in me! ”

Aman could feel Kartik smirk. Kartik took out condoms and lube from the bedside table. After preparing Aman, Kartik lay down with his back on the bed. 

“Ride me, Aman! ” he growled. 

Aman immediately placed himself over Kartik. He sucked in a deep breath as he took in his whole length. 

“Move, baby! ”

Aman moved up and down, moaning his name, as Kartik intensified his thrusts. Aman ran his hands over Kartik's chest and stomach, while Kartik was running his fingers over Aman's back and hips.  
Aman came with Kartik in him. He collapsed over Kartik, panting. 

In the dim lights, their bare sweaty bodies seemed to shine. They kissed in afterglow. Kartik got up to clean himself as well as Aman. 

After about half and hour, they were again on the sofa, snuggled to each other, waiting for the pizza they had ordered to be delivered. 

As they ate, they were watching some episode of Indian Idol when Kartik said,   
“Aman I had something to talk about. ”

Aman nodded. 

“I was thinking can we go on a trip? Actually I'm not asking I'm rather saying as I had already booked the tickets, knowing that you could be mad at me, or even love me for the surprise, I don't know, and you know I'm an optimist so I already got the flight tickets booked.”

As Kartik kept on talking meekly, Aman exclaimed in joy.

“Kartik I was just thinking about this! I would love to go on a trip with you, oh my god I love you so much Kartik you're the best! ”

Aman hugged Kartik, who was still sitting on the chair. 

“But where would we go? ”

“Kolkata.”

“Okay, but we don't know anyone there right? ”

“I had visited Kolkata many times. One of my Aunts used to live there and it's an amazing city, as you know it's called the city of joy. There are many places to visit. It'd be amazing Aman! Also, I've talked to a hotel manager there, who was one of my uncle's friend and knows me well. He has made sure that he'd keep a room vacant and ready for us. ”

“Okay! And when do we leave? ”

“We leave tomorrow, at 11A.M. in the morning. ”

“Yayyy! Okay. I'll do the packing tonight and you're gonna help me with it. ”

The couple shared another warm hug as the excitement made their heart leap and race around. 

That night as they lay on bed, Aman said, 

“Life feels so great, doesn't it? ”

“It won't be even close to great without you Aman! Everything gets better with you! ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was the first time I wrote descriptive smut,AHEM. Also let me know in the comments whether you liked it.


	12. Mujhe aage tere saath behena hai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Kartik and Aman's trip in Kolkata. Also some special events take place!

The boys were brimming with joy as they heard the announcement that they were to land in Kolkata after five minutes. They clasped each other's hands. 

“Aman, now this is too exciting! It was our first flight together. ”

“Yes Kartik! We're gonna have a lot of fun!”

Aman didn't tell his family (except Rajni) about the trip. Also, they rarely visited him. They mostly kept contact on phone. He asked his sister to tell them, that Aman would be very busy with the employees for almost a week and would be staying in office and probably not be able to use phone much. 

After they landed at the airport, they had cold coffee at the cafe, and headed to find a taxi. 

They sat together, and Aman looked outside the window. The day was quite hot, and the streets quite congested. He felt Kartik's hand touching his. He looked sideways. Kartik was grinning at him. 

“Remember the day we kissed inside the ola, while coming back from a movie? ”

Aman smiled in reply. He leaned in and touched Kartik's light beard. He usually used to shave, but today he didn't. 

“This look suits Kolkata you know! ”

Also, he insisted upon wearing a simple white kurta and jeans were most of day he preferred shirts. 

He ran his fingers down his beard and placed a small peck on his lips.   
As Aman was about to move away, Kartik deepened the kiss. Aman placed his hands over Kartik's shoulder and they kept on tasting and drinking from each other. They smiled into the kiss. 

When the driver said that they had reached the destination, they stopped. 

They went inside the hotel. A man wearing black-framed glasses, a green shirt, was typing something on a typewriter sitting at the reception. 

Kartik went to him. 

“Hey Abhi! Kaisa hai?”  
(How are you?) 

“Arey Kartik! I'm fine! How are you? ”

“I'm fine! He's my boyfriend, Aman. And Aman, he's my childhood friend, Abhimanyu Roy. ”

They shaked hands together. 

“Okay so, father told me that you're gonna come today, and he's kept a room ready for you two. Actually he's gone home for some work, so I'm in charge now. ”

Abhimanyu took them to their room. It was a large one, comfortable and cosy. They discarded their suitcases on the floor and changed. They decided to take rest that day. 

As they were lying on the bed, Aman's phone rang. It was an unknown number. 

Aman picked up the call. 

“Hello? Aman Tripathi speaking. ”

“Hello, Aman! This is to inform you, that you're selected as a high school science teacher for our school. The staff is quite impressed by the interview you gave last week. You can join anyday from tomorrow. ”

Aman was almost jumping and shrieking in joy, Kartik constantly nudging his elbow as he was curious. 

“Thank you so much! Okay! I'll join from next week! ”

“Okay, have a nice day! ”

As Aman kept the phone he gave a cry and jumped into Kartik's lap, hugging him. Kartik hugged him back. 

“Now, Aman, please tell me what's happened! ”

“Kartik! I got the job! As a high school teacher! ”

Kartik eyes glistened as he smiled widely on hearing the news. He immediately lifted Aman off the ground and roamed around the room in joy. Aman laughed heartily as he held on to Kartik. 

They had dinner, while talking together and slept soundly. 

Next morning, after having breakfast, they took an ola and went to visit the Victoria Memorial. They went to several other places before going to the eco park.  
They saw the sunset as Kartik munched on his chips.   
All of a sudden, it began to rain. They immediately called a cab and waited for it to arrive. 

Kartik looked at Aman. 

His hair was wet, a drop of rain running down his neck. His eyes shone, the same way it did, the day Kartik saw Aman for the first time. 

He smiled pulled Aman towards himself. 

Aman looked at Kartik and snuggled close to his chest. Kartik dropped a chaste kiss on Aman's forehead.

They returned to the hotel and slept in each other's arms. 

The next day's plan was to visit a few shopping malls after having lunch.   
They bought a few shirts, Aman bought a jeans for Kartik as his old one has faded. Kartik insisted that Aman should wear kurtas often as once Kartik had made him wear one and he hasn't been able to take his eyes off him since then. He made Aman buy three kurtas of different colours and they finally made their way to the billing counter. 

“Aman, you wait outside, I'll come in ten minutes. ”

Aman did as he was told. Kartik made his way to the jewellery shop. 

As he came out of the shop, he had a black packet in his hand, inside which, was hidden a diamond ring, and a few roses. 

Kartik had been saving money since five months. 

They had thought of having a candlelight dinner that day, but Aman insisted that he was too tired to go anywhere.   
They had better plans. 

Kartik made maggi, as Aman carried some blankets and cushions to the terrace of the hotel. He carried some scented, coloured candles too. Soon, the blankets were laid, the cushions arranged on it and the bowls of maggi placed in front of them. 

“This is the best dinner of my life Kartik! ”

They talked about how amazing their days had been and laughed about how many times they were unable to understand what the people talked about as they didn't understand bengali properly.   
After eating Kartik went down to keep the bowls and also brought his guitar along with him. 

Aman saw Kartik with the guitar. He immediately rejoiced that Kartik would be singing. His voice sounds divine.

Kartik sound down in front of Aman. He leaned over and quickly placed a kiss on his forehead. 

Slowly he started strumming the chords at the beginning of the song. 

Aman kept on looking at him with his heart eyes. 

“Mm... Teri meri aisi judd gayi kahani,   
Ki judd jaata jaise do nadiyon ka paani,   
Mujhe aage tere saath behena hai!   
Jaana tumhe toh hai ye baat jaani,   
Ki yeh zindagi kaise banti suhaani,   
Mujhe har pal tere saath rehena hai! 

Kartik's eyes were shining brilliantly in the moonlight. Aman smiled lovingly at his boyfriend's charm. He felt he was the luckiest in the world. He was the luckiest to be owned by Kartik. 

“Tum kuch adhoore se, hum bhi kuch aadhe,   
Aadha aadha hum jo dono mila de,   
Toh ban jaayegi apni ik zindegaani!   
Ki yeh duniya mile na mile humko,   
Khushiyaan bhaga degi har gam ko.   
Tum saath ho phir kya baaki ho!   
Mere liye tum, kaafi ho! ”

Kartik kept his guitar aside. 

He pulled out the ring from the pocket of his jeans. 

Aman stood up. Kartik kneeled down. He held out the ring. 

“Mere liye bas tum hi kaafi ho Aman. ”  
(You're enough for me Aman! ”

Aman could see tear tracks running down Kartik's cheeks.   
“Aman, will you marry me? ”

Aman felt his knees go weak. He sat in front of Kartik. He cupped his cheeks and placed a kiss on his lips. 

“Yes Kartik! Yes! We'll get married! Right tomorrow! We'll be leaving for Delhi tomorrow! We'll get married Kartik! ”

He pulled Kartik in a hug as their emotions broke loose and they cried out of happiness, holding on to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late in posting this chapter, but I was busy with certain issues. Tell me if you liked the chapter!   
> The next chapter would be having the wedding!


	13. Yeh dil jo dhala teri aadat mein!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kartik and Aman figure out, that life may have a lot of hardship in store for them, but they are ready to fight them, as long as they're together.

“I love you so much. ” Kartik whispered into Aman's ears as they kissed in afterglow.

“I love you too. ” Aman whispered back as he threw his arms around Kartik. 

It has been a year since Aman and Kartik had exchanged garlands and took those seven ‘pheras’ around the candle lights on their dining table and had promised each other, infinite years of togetherness.

Kartik woke up first. He made himself a cup of coffee and went to the balcony. It had been raining in Delhi since many days. Today however the rain had stopped and Kartik could smell the freshness of the air, filling up his lungs. He closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze blowing over his face. He brought his hands close to his face and ran a finger down his new nose ring. It had been gifted to him by Aman. 

As if summoned by Kartik's thoughts, he felt Aman's arms wrap around his waist. 

Kartik turned around and returned the hug. 

“Kartik have you been thinking about something? ”

“No.. Why would you say that?”

“Aise hi... I've been feeling that something has been bothering you. 

“Well actually yes.  
I have been thinking ki maine kuch galti toh nahi kiya?   
Maine tujhe tere family se alag toh nahi kar diya? ”

(Did I do something wrong? Did I create a bridge between you and your family?) 

Kartik's voice cracked as he blurted out those words.

Aman pulled Kartik towards himself. 

“Tum yeh sab kya bol rahe ho Kartik? ”  
(What are you even saying Kartik?)   
“Do you even know how much you mean to me? ”

“Mujhe sab pata hai, Aman! But jaise main tumhare liye important hu, waise hi tumhari family bhi tumhare liye important hai Aman. ”  
(I know everything Aman. But your family is as important to you as I am!) 

Aman couldn't control his tears anymore. He shifted closer to Kartik and placed an arm round his shoulder. 

“I know Kartik. I know. But the thing is that I can never leave you for my family. Tu mujhe poora karta hai Kartik. I know you've faced a lot in your own family. There will be a time when both of us have to come out to my family too. And to be honest, I don't really know how they would react. ”

Kartik wiped Aman's eyes with his hands and wrapped him closer. 

“It's okay Aman but kabhi na kabhi toh humein karna padega na face! We can't change the truth, can we? ”

“No we can't Kartik. And also I don't want to face my family ever again, if it means losing you. No one is as important to me as you. I can't lose you, Kartik. ”

Aman buried his face in the crook of Kartik's neck and broke down into tears. Kartik tried rubbing Aman's back with his palm and dropping light kisses on his forehead. 

“I'm never leaving you Aman. I'm yours. Forever. ”  
Their lips met as drops of tears were still streaming down their cheeks.   
The kiss was chaste and a way of promising each other that they would be okay. 

They were seated at the terrace after their dinner. As Kartik was smoking the last ciggarette in his packet, Aman got up all of a sudden. Kartik saw him bringing his guitar. Aman placed it in front of Kartik.   
Kartik smiled at Aman and picked it up. 

He started strumming the tunes of the song he was about to sing. 

He plucked a small flower from the nearest plant, and tucked it behind Aman's ears, as he sang. 

“Ek aasmaan ke hain hum do sitare   
Ke takraate hain toot’te hain bechare  
Mujhe tumse par yeh kehna hai-

Chakke jo do sath chalte hain thode to  
Ghisne ragadne mein chhilte hain thode  
Par yoon hi to kat’te hain kachche kinaare

Yeh dil jo dhala teri aadat mein  
Shaamil kiya hai ibaadat mein  
Thodi khuda se bhi maafi ho  
Mere liye tum kaafi ho. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I know it's a late update. Also this completes the last chapter of my first multi chapter fic. Hope y'all liked it. Your support is the only thing which kept me going. I love y'all ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! (I'm new here!) Ik this chapter was a bit too long for an introduction but pls bear with me! I'm gonna comeback with the next chapter soon.


End file.
